


Late Night Comfort

by NyxsCauldron



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Comfort/Angst, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 05:45:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16848283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyxsCauldron/pseuds/NyxsCauldron
Summary: Being on night watch, you find yourself lost in your own thoughts. You receive a strange form of comfort from an unlikely slightly rude fellow.





	Late Night Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another fic transferred from a blog to archive it. It's quite old, so I apologize for its length.

  * It was a long, cold, and boring night. You were assigned to be the lookout for the night. It was a task you didn’t particularly dislike, but you were exhausted and your mind was racing between a ton of things. Bad things. You could only seem to focus on the negatives tonight, no matter what you tried.
  * You were lost in your thoughts and could only manage to stare at the walls quietly. The night felt like it was lasting forever. You had no idea that Sniper had been watching you from the corner of their eyes. Usually, he wouldn’t of spoken up. But since it was the two of you, he sighed and spoke without turning to look at you.
  * _“Somethin’ wrong?”_
  * It took a moment to register in your mind that he had spoken to you. You perked up when you realized and looked at him.  _“What?”_
  * _“You aren’t making much use of yourself sittin’ around like that.”_ He remarked, sitting back and finally turning to look at you over his shoulder. _“So are you going to sit there and continue letting it tear you apart, or are you goin’ to share? Either way, I don’t care as long as it makes you useful again.”  
_
  * You were taken back by the words, you apologized for being spaced out and quickly picked yourself up to sit next to him by the window to continue watch. Your eyes dropped and you didn’t respond. The sniper, now growing uncomfortable with his harsh words lingering in the air with no response, sighed and turned towards you.
  * _“Look, I’m sorry. Ya’ gonna tell me what’s wrong or what?”_
  * You glanced at him and back out the window. With a sigh of defeat, you express to him your troubles. You didn’t go into too much detail, you kept it vague. The two of you weren’t that close, after all. 
  * He listened to every detail as he multitasked between watching your body language and face, and keeping lookout. Once you were finished, he gave it a few moments before standing and approaching you. He put a hand on your shoulder and looked out the same window you were. You turned your head to look at him, quite shocked that he approached you this close.
  * _“Don’t think about those things. What are you goin’ to gain from thinking about them? Nothin’ but trouble. You can’t fix your problems with thoughts. Take your mind off of it.”_
  * You opened your mouth to speak, but you had no idea what to say. He looked down at you. His face offered a small genuine smile as he asked,  _“Ya’ ever shoot a sniper rifle before?”_
  * When you shook your head he fetched his rifle where he had left it and handed it to you.  _“Now’s a better time than ever to practice.”_
  * For the rest of the night, he taught you tips and tricks with his rifle. It was the best thing he could think of to get your mind off of your troubles. 




End file.
